


Single Sentence Porn

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam Wing, Mai-HiME, My-HiME, Ranma 1/2, Teknoman, Torchwood
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Anal Fingering, Angst, Consensual, Crack, Crossover, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humor, Incest, Lemon, Multi, Object Insertion, Rape, Selfies, Sentence of Porn, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what a sentence it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ranma 1/2 - Akane x Ryoga

**Author's Note:**

> Fic memes on LJ in the mid-aughties. Ah, those were the days.

Though she feels a little bad about it, the first time they do it, Akane plays it safe and takes Ryoga by surprise; dazed with figurative post-coital extasy even before she straddles him and eases herself down around his member, he can't accidentally hurt her - or stop her from doing it again.


	2. Gundam Wing - 6xR

He, with his twisted desires of blood and sex, has never been worthy of the Peacecraft name, or of protecting his little sister, or even of calling Relena such, but even when words finally fail her _(it's okay, I forgive you, it's okay, I love you, **it's okay** )_ she keeps trying to convince him otherwise, taking him into her body when, even with her arms around him and her lips against his ear, he cannot let her into his heart.


	3. Gundam Wing - 6xRxD

Relena's already climaxed three times and can no longer hold back her sobbing cries when Zechs finally withdraws and turns her around, replacing his fingers in her ass with his cock and his cock in her cunt with Dorothy's double-ended dildo, and when she clutches and digs and yanks at Dorothy's back with her fingernails while they pound into her, and yet still manages to spit "No." right in her deranged brother's face, Dorothy knows she's in love.


	4. Gundam Wing - 1xR

Relena wanting him to fuck her with his gun, and subsequently 'blowing' his brains out, turned out to be all the therapy Heero needed.


	5. Crossover - Relena x Mwu

Only in retrospect, when Mwu has proven that he, too, really can make the impossible possible by kissing her and holding her and _oh god yes_ (what was that even?) _do it again_ for so long and so well that the memory of Heero never even entered her mind, does Relena realise what high standards she has when it comes to boyfriends.


	6. Crossover - 1xRxJack Harkness

After his first encounter with Relena Darlian, Heero wonders if there's something wrong with him; after his First Time with Relena, he decides getting an answer to that question can wait because _holy shit that felt good_ ; after his first encounter - also immediately his First Time - with time-travelling Captain Jack Harkness, he wants to ask whether there's something Relena isn't telling him; when he next meets Harkness, Relena is there with them, and he decides that that whole "thinking" business is overrated when you're in the company of people who are like walking aphrodesiacs and have even the slightest chance of getting them out of their clothes.


	7. My-HiME - Akira x Takumi

Akira is the one wearing the pants in this relationship, and as much as she may complain about Takumi's femininity, the bedroom is one place she won't tolerate him attempting to assume traditionally masculine habits.


	8. My-HiME - Chie x Aoi

Aoi never came harder than when Chie had one hand between their legs and the other around her cell-phone and they were grinding and panting so hard Chie's fingers spasmed and they had no idea what would be in the pictures later on.


	9. Teknoman - Star x Blade

Star remembers how lively, assertive and inventive he was that first time in his childhood home, when the nightmare seemed to have fallen off of him for a few precious hours and the real Blade shone through; when everything is over, she is the one always taking the lead, and she is gentle with him, always gentle, waiting for him to remember how to make _her_ sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
